La douleur de l'âme est le pire des maux
by Nakyra
Summary: One Shot- Harry veut mourir car l'être qu'il aime ne l'aime plus...Ce one shot a été dure pour moi a écrire car il est en quelque sorte vrai... Liser donc et dites moi ce que vous en penser... il n'est pas très long...
1. Souffrance de l'amour

> > > > _**La douleur de l'âme est le pire des maux  
**_  
Par terre roulé en boule, il y avait un jeune homme de 17 ans avec une cicatrice sur le front. Des larmes ruisselaient ses joues. Ses yeux verts étaient rougis par les larmes... et on voyait une grande tristesse dans ce regard...  
  
Il avait beau crié sa douleur mais personne ne l'entendait. Pas même elle... elle, cette jeune fille qu'il aimait tant... cette jeune fille qui le faisait rêver et qu'au seul son de sa voix le faisait sourire. Mais celle-ci ne l'aimait plus... oh! Certes elle l'avait déjà aimer mais elle avait eu elle aussi eu trop de souffrance dans sa vie et le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas l'a faisait pleurer et criée elle aussi de souffrance... Mais il croyait que c'était lui qui avait le plus mal...  
  
«GINNY!!» L'entendit on crié dans les ténèbres de la pièce d'ou il se trouvait...  
  
Il vit la jeune fille aux cheveux roux et au sourire d'ange passer devant ses yeux. À ce moment la, il se remit a crié de plus belle...  
  
Pourquoi l'avait elle laisser? Avait-il pensé très souvent. La distance, les différences, les tourments de la jeune fille et ses propres tourments.  
  
Une chanson se fit entendre au loin...  
  
Drowning myself, over and over
>>>> 
>>>> (Me noyer, encore et encore)
>>>> 
>>>> Desolate, trying it's over
>>>> 
>>>> (Désolé, essayer encore)
>>>> 
>>>> Why so cynical in life
>>>> 
>>>> (Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cynique)
>>>> 
>>>> You think you're living to die
>>>> 
>>>> (Tu pense que tu vie pour mourir)  
  
All in wait, all in wait
>>>> 
>>>> (Tout en attente, Tout en attente)
>>>> 
>>>> Burning inside, long for answers
>>>> 
>>>> (Brûler par en dedans, lent pour les réponses)
>>>> 
>>>> Makes no sense, trying it's over
>>>> 
>>>> (Aucun sens, l'essai n'est plus)
>>>> 
>>>> Why so cynical in life
>>>> 
>>>> (Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cynique)
>>>> 
>>>> You think you're living to die
>>>> 
>>>> (Tu pense que tu vie pour mourir)
>>>> 
>>>> All in wait
>>>> 
>>>> (Tout en attente)
>>>> 
>>>> Step down and smile at this fool
>>>> 
>>>> (Revient et souri à cet imbécile)
>>>> 
>>>> The believes his own word
>>>> 
>>>> (Croire en ses propres mots)
>>>> 
>>>> All in wait
>>>> 
>>>> (Tout en attente)
>>>> 
>>>> Makes no sense we're trying but you say it's over
>>>> 
>>>> (Aucun sens à essayer on essaye mais tu dit que c'est terminé)
>>>> 
>>>> Burning inside as we long for the answers
>>>> 
>>>> (Brûler par en dedans, lent pour les réponses)
>>>> 
>>>> Desolate we're trying but you say it's over
>>>> 
>>>> (Désolé on essaye mais tu dis que c'est terminé)
>>>> 
>>>> Cette chanson lui fait encore plus mal... pas un mal physique mais psychologique, il a mal à l'âme, il veut en finir là, maintenant. Plus capable des souffrance. Plus capable de se sentir délaisser, oublier, rejeter mal aimé...  
  
Il ne pourra jamais réaliser le souhait de l'être qu'il aime tant, la phrase qu'elle lui avait dit avant de se quitter;  
  
«Oublie moi, Vie ta vie mon grand, vie la en grand...»Avait-elle dit.  
  
Il lui avait promit, mais ne croyait pas que la souffrance serait aussi forte que celle-ci. Un mal qui te défait par en dedans, qui t'arrache le entrailles, qui te mange de l'intérieur, pas comme un doloris, pire encore...  
  
Sa main droite se referma sur le poignard qui était accroché à sa ceinture.  
  
Il est indécis, devrait t'il le faire? Mourir car il souffre? Se tuer pour son amour? Ou continuer comme cela?  
  
Personne n'a essayer de le comprendre, ils l'on prit pour fou, Ils n'ont pas voulu l'écouter, essayer de le consoler, de lui faire oublier... La seule personne qui a essayé de l'enlever du mutisme d'où il était, était la jolie Ginny la personne pour qui il veut mourir.  
  
Avant d'avoir remarqué qu'il aimait Ginny, il avait toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse, une stupidité inventé irréel. Mais il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas une faiblesse tant qu'on aime et qu'on est aimé, mais quand juste une personne aime, cela est une faiblesse, une faiblesse de l'être humain... Dure réalité mais vrai.  
  
Chaque effort pour l'oublier avait été vain, il avait même essayé la drogue, le sexe mais, tout lui rappelait la jeune fille. L'amour qu'il avait éprouver pour celle-ci ne s'étaiera jamais, elle continuera à exister même si lui n'est plus de se monde.  
  
Le jeune homme leva son poignard et se fendit les veines de ses poignets. Au même moment, il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait cela, Il se dit que cela aurait été mieux qu'il reste en vie, qu'il essaye de se refaire aimé de la jeune fille rousse... il n'avait jamais essayer de la reconquérir... Mais maintenant tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire, il ne le peut plus, il va mourir, il n'aura jamais les 18 ans qu'il voulait tant avoir, la majorité...  
  
Le sang coulait abondamment de ses veines, il sentait sa vie le quitter... Ce qu'il ne s'avait pas c'est que Ginny tenait énormément à lui...  
  
Le sang ruisselle
>>>> 
>>>> Et la mort est présente
>>>> 
>>>> L'amour a été donné a celle
>>>> 
>>>> Qui le hante
>>>> 
>>>> N'est pas oublier
>>>> 
>>>> Ni perdue
>>>> 
>>>> Mais il y a mortalit
>>>> 
>>>> Elle l'a aimer, elle la su
>>>> 
>>>> Mais il n'est plus
>>>> 
>>>> Il souffre
>>>> 
>>>> Il a disparu
>>>> 
>>>> Il n'a plus de souffle
>>>> 
>>>> Son âme n'est plus
>>>> 
>>>> En lui
>>>> 
>>>> Il est en elle, elle la su
>>>> 
>>>> Il fuit
>>>> 
>>>> Désireux de trouver
>>>> 
>>>> La paix qu'il cherche
>>>> 
>>>> Son corps est trouv
>>>> 
>>>> Il faut qu'elle le sache
>>>> 
>>>> Elle pleur
>>>> 
>>>> Sa mort
>>>> 
>>>> Il est ses pleurs
>>>> 
>>>> Elle pense à sa mort
>>>> 
>>>> Chercher à qui la faute
>>>> 
>>>> Croit que c'est la sienne
>>>> 
>>>> Pas aux autres
>>>> 
>>>> C'est la mienne
>>>> 
>>>> Je pleur
>>>> 
>>>> Je cri
>>>> 
>>>> Peut importe l'heur
>>>> 
>>>> Je ne ri plus
>>>> 
>>>> Il me manque
>>>> 
>>>> Il a fait son choix
>>>> 
>>>> Je me demande que
>>>> 
>>>> Dirait il de moi
>>>> 
>>>> En moi, il a plue
>>>> 
>>>> J'ai voulu mourir
>>>> 
>>>> Car il n'est plus
>>>> 
>>>> Je ne peux sourire
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça me direz vous, je vous répondrez que c'est a cause de mon ancien chum, il m'a dit qu'il allait se suicider... je ne sait pas s'il la fait mais ceci ma aider à accepter quelque peu...  
Dawnay


	2. Réponse au reviews

Salut, je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, en fait je me comparais à Ginny et mon ex, Jf a Harry. Pourquoi? Parce que je voulais que quelque personne me lissent pour pas que je replonge dans l'envie suicidaire. Parce que j'ai de la misère a parler facilement. Oui, j'avoue j'ai de la misère a vivre et pour moi les moyens que j'ai trouver pour m'évader, quitter d'une certaine manière le monde réel et bien c'est en lisant, en écoutant ma musique et bien sur en écrivant. Maintenant je doit dire, que je vais mieux. Ça a été dure a écrire car ce que j'ai écrit est vrai, et même la phrase que "Ginny" dit «Vie ta vie mon grand, vie la en grand.» est vrai, je l'ai vraiment dite en le quittant.

Mais en tout cas merci à vous Trois pour m'avoir reviewer

****

Dawnay

****

****

**Alpo; **merci, toi tu reviews quasiment toute les histoire que j'écrie et bien merci.

****

****

**Belval**; poétique… Merci pour ta review et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, l'amour, il faut savoir la trouver, et ne pas la laisser s'échapper dire au personne qui nous sont cher, leur dire que nous les aimons…

****

****

**Lune de Cristal;** Merci, cette douleur que j'écrivait et bien, je la ressentait pendant l'écriture.


End file.
